The Book of Ruth
by JokesOnYou13
Summary: Ruth "Jamison" Bennett has just moved into Franklin County with her eight year old son, not knowing much about the town when she first arrived. Ruth needed to work and heard the Bondurant brothers required a cook to help them with their station. The trouble is, Ruth can't hide from her past forever. Set during movie. (Warnings: Violence, sexual content, and language) Forrest/Ruth


**Before you read the first chapter, I want to let everyone know that this is going to be a very slight crossover. It's between Lawless and Fried Green Tomatoes. Both movies are exactly the same time frame, but I will be changing a few things (only with the Fried Green Tomatoes) and Maggie will not be in the story. I love Maggie and Forrest as a couple! I really do! But I don't want her in this particular story. The main character will be Ruth and I changed her appearance a little bit.. I do not own Ruth or any other characters I mention in the story, unless I announce otherwise. I really hope you enjoy the read, for I have been working very hard on this story. Please let me know your honest opinions, just as long as there are no bashing. Constructive criticism is allowed and welcomed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**_Spring, 1921 Whistle Stop, Alabama_**

It was the first day of spring when a distant cousin of mine was about to marry Cleo Threadgoode, the second oldest of four brothers of the Threadgoode family. Ninny was cousin by marriage, but we were close ever since we were children so I was not surprised when she had asked me to be her maid of honor. We were complete opposites of each other, by looks and personality. Ninny was a rather small girl with small ample breast, a tiny waist, and a face that would remind you of a pixie. Her hair was long, perfect waves, and the color of golden wheat. Her skin was fair and such perfect complexion, I was rather jealous of her beauty. Even her personality was perfect; polite, well-mannered, proper, and followed the rules her parents had set for her.

I, on the other hand, stood 5'6" with mid-length, dark brown hair with unruly curls. My skin was tanned and had a few freckles on random parts of my body. My breasts were large and I had what you would call "meat on my bones". I was not fat, no, but I wasn't thin either. I was self-conscious about myself, though I would never show it. I was a shy and timid girl, who never spoke unless I was spoken to. Most would think it was because I was a well-mannered young lady, but in reality, I didn't know what to say most of the time. I never really cared too much in conversation to those I didn't really care too much for, but no one knew that, except Buddy. Buddy Threadgoode was the youngest of the brothers, and my first crush. I had fallen in love with that boy when I first set my eye on him. He was everything I wasn't. He was brave, charming, and often told tall-tales to pass some time or make someone feel better about themselves. He was tall with dark blond hair and incredibly handsome. We would have been married with children by now, but God decided to take back the angel he created.

It all started after Ninny's wedding. It was beautiful; the church was covered with flowers and colors I could not describe. After the wedding, everyone headed over to Mr. and Mrs. Threadgoodes' house, celebrating with champagne, wine, and good southern food. Ninny had me wear a cream colored dress that barely covered my ankles and a matching fashionable hat with a white flower on the side of it. I got quite a few compliments on how the creme color looks best on me, so I never complained on her choice of fashion. While talking to one of the guest about how spring was our favorite season, Buddy came from behind, poked me on my side so I would jump from shock. When I turned to him, he was grinning at me with a dashing smile that any woman would melt from.

"Well, ain't it miss Ruth Jamison come to my brother's weddin' without sayin' hello," Buddy said with humor.

I smiled shyly at him and bit my lip, "Buddy Threadgoode. Did you enjoy yourself at the weddin'?"

He smiled at me widely, "It sure was nice, Miss Jamison. You were the prettiest thing I saw there, though." I giggled lightly at his comment. He has always been such a charmer. "How 'bout we go on an adventure and ditch this old geezers?" I looked around to make sure no one was around to hear. When I saw that no one was listening, I nod my in agreement. Buddy held out his hand, offering it to me to hold. I eagerly grabbed it and followed him to wherever it was we were going.

We walked past the woods by Buddy's home, through a small creek, and walked up to a river with waterfall. I stood at the edge of the dirt, taking in the beautiful scene. Buddy tugged my hand, pulling me toward the skirt of the waterfall. I halted, looking at him with confusion. "Wait- what are you doing?"

"It won't be an adventure unless we take some risks," he answered. Damn him and his charms. I took a short breath before letting him lead me as we walked along the edge of the waterfall. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He let me go in front of him, so if I were to fall, he could catch me. I lead the way as we walked across the river, which was shallow enough that only my shoes got wet.

"This is the biggest lake I ever seen," I stated as we walked.

"Think that's a big lake, you should'a seen the one next to our house. We used to swim in it and fish. I sure do miss it. I sure do," Buddy said with enthusiasm.

"What happened to it? Did it dry up?" I asked.

"No, worse than that. Last fall, a big flock of ducks, 'bout forty or fifty of 'em landed right smack in the middle of it. While they were sittin' in there, this fluke thing happened. Ya see, the temperature dropped so fast that the whole lake froze- in three seconds, just like that!" Buddy snapped his fingers.

"Those poor little ducks. Did it kill them?" I inquired, playing along with his story.

"No, they flew off and took the lake with 'em. To this very day, the lake is somewhere over in Georgia."

I snorted in amusement, "Buddy Threadgoode.."

Once we finally reached the end of the river, we walked around a bit more until we were closer to Buddy's home again. We walked along a bridge, which was right above a railroad. On our little walk, Buddy had admitted that I was the only lady for him, which I had known this for quite some time now. Although, hearing it from him was the best damn thing in the world to me then. I leaned against the wooden railing of the bridge and pulled him closer to me. I stared into those bright blue eyes before he slowly tilted his head to the side and gently touched my lips with his. Suddenly, I strong breeze blew off my hat from me head and it went onto the train tracks. Before I knew it, Buddy went around the bridge, sped through the small hill, and jumped onto the track to retrieve my hat.

"Get back here, hat. Where you think you're goin'?" he grunted as he chased down the hat that rolled from the light wind, making it difficult for Buddy to catch. "Hold on, Ruth. I got it! Hold on, a little bit!" He turned to look up at me and waved. I waved back, chuckling from his silliness. Once he got the hat, he turned back to look at me with a victorious grin spread across his face and his arms up in the air. "Ta-da!" He then turned back to look down at his foot, which looked as though it were stuck on the tracks. I figured he was goofing around, so I played along and smiled at him, wondering what kind of prank he was about to pull next. Then, I heard the worst sound in the world at the time; the horn from a train. My heart started to pound slightly faster than normal, hoping that this was one of Buddy's jokes. I watched him struggle, trying his hardest to pull his foot from the tracks, but it wouldn't budge.

"Buddy!" I called out. "Buddy Threadgoode!"

He didn't turn around or respond to me, he was only struggling with his trapped foot. The closer the train got to him, the harder my heart pounded against my chest. My breathing became harsher, all I could do was stand there and watch; hoping that this was just a ploy. Once I realized he truly was stuck, it was too late. I watched the train plow through his body within seconds. "NOOOO!" I heard myself screaming as loud as I could. Everyone from the wedding must have heard my screams, because everyone ran towards the tracks as fast as they could, staring in horror. I couldn't move or speak. I don't even remember anyone taking me away from the scene. I don't even remember how I got home that day. All I remember was that last smile Buddy gave me right before he was killed. Or the first and last kiss he had given me. All I know is that I felt as though I had died with him.

**_10 years later… June, 1931_**

After Buddy died, Mama had me meet a wealthy bachelor in his early thirties. She figured he could take care of her and me and we married within a year after Buddy's passing. I wasn't happy though. I only agreed to the marriage to make Mama happy. You see, Mama got really sick. I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy before she meets Buddy wherever she would go.

The man I married was named Frank Bennett and he was a Doctor. At first he was kind and caring, but after Mama passed away from her illness six months later, he changed. He became cruel and often used me to take out his anger on. I was sick of the abuse and constant rapes, so one night I ran away. I didn't realize I was pregnant until after I settled in a small town in Georgia. An elderly couple took me in, knowing the situation I was in and helped me raise the baby. It was harder in my time, because people didn't take too kindly to women who has bastard children. So, I was very grateful that the couple treated me so well, possibly more than what I deserved.

Soon, the older man passed away, and then a couple of years later, so did his wife. I was on the run again. Now, my son and I are on our way from North Carolina to Virginia. I was told by many that Virginia would be my best option to move out there. They said it was a more friendly state, so I set off to a town called Franklin County.


End file.
